


Pumpkin Carving 2: Revenge of the Pumpkins

by soulofevil



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, robbie still hates pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/pseuds/soulofevil
Summary: It's Halloween and this time the pumpkins are coming for Daisy.





	Pumpkin Carving 2: Revenge of the Pumpkins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CriticalAbuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalAbuse/gifts).



> Based on the prompt “Are you telling me I have an obsession with pumpkins?” and the question of if Daisy can use her powers to carve a pumpkin.
> 
> Sequel to [Pumpkin Carving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566760)

“Are you telling me I have an obsession with pumpkins?”

Instead of answering the question, Robbie paused as he put the sixth pumpkin into the trunk of his car and eyed Daisy over. Maybe if he didn’t know she was wearing socks decorated with bats and pumpkins, or that under her orange sweater with the jack-o-lantern face was a t-shirt with a pumpkin pi joke on it, or that in the car was her pumpkin spice frappuccino, or that back home they already had two pumpkins for carving…

Maybe if Robbie was a passing stranger and not Daisy’s boyfriend he wouldn’t have picked up on her current pumpkin obsession.

But he was her boyfriend which also came with knowing it was better to just let Daisy have all the pumpkin crap she wanted while she could.

“What? Noooo, never. How could I ever think you might be obsessed with pumpkins?”

So long as he could tease Daisy for the pumpkins, Robbie was happy to let her have them. His trash would be full of mushy pumpkins the day after Halloween, and he was bound to get stuck wearing orange (but not on that upcoming Sunday when his beloved Raiders played the stupid Denver Donkeys[[1](%E2%80%9C#note1%E2%80%9D)]) but those were easy to deal with in the face of Daisy’s excitement and love for all of it.

Shutting the lid of the trunk, Robbie ignored Daisy’s eye roll and draped an arm around her shoulders as he guided her towards the passenger side door of the Charger.

“Love what you love cariña. But I’m not buying any more pumpkins. And you had better be taking some of these to the base, there isn’t enough space for all of them at my place.”

He opened the door for Daisy, letting her get in the car before shutting it and walking to the driver’s side. Daisy waited until he was behind the wheel and starting up the car to make her reply.

“Don’t worry, you’re not actually going to have eight pumpkins sitting around your house. I wanted to try something out but I know I’m going to ruin a pumpkin or two before getting it right.”

Robbie was too busy watching out for people in the parking lot to see the way Daisy fidgeted in her seat. If he had, he would have known that his innocent thoughts of Daisy wanting to get the perfecting carving on her pumpkin were wrong. 

Instead, it was three hours later when something exploded outside of his home that Robbie learned what Daisy had really meant. 

Flashbacks to a drive by and Molotov cocktails filled Robbie’s vision as he grabbed the chain by the front door and rushed outside. His eyes burned amber and the heat in his bones threatened to boil over into the Rider’s rage as Robbie looked for whoever was attacking them. No one was on the street but Daisy stood out in the yard, looking frozen in place. Fear that something had happened to Daisy quenched his anger and Robbie ran over to her.

If someone had hurt Daisy the Rider and him would burn this forsaken city to the ground…

Spinning her around, Robbie’s fear was replaced by annoyance and exhaustion at the rapid change of his emotions. Daisy looked a bit stunned, strings of orange pumpkin guts and seeds covering the front half of her. She looked surprised to see Robbie there, then cringed as she noticed the chain in his hands.

“SHIT, I DIDN’T THINK IT WAS GOING TO BE THAT LOUD.”

Daisy didn’t seem to realize she was yelling and Robbie looked around the yard noticing the splattering of orange pumpkin mush on the gravel and the way it radiated out.

“I’M SO SORRY ROBBIE, I WOULD HAVE-”

He silenced Daisy with a kiss, pulling her close and ignoring the wet, sticky pulp that covered her and was going to stick to him. The need to feel Daisy and reassure himself was worth the extra laundry. Daisy rested her head on the left side of his chest, certainly able to feel the staccato beat of his heart and waiting until it had slowed before looking up at him.

“Sorry again. I expected the mess but really didn’t think it was actually going to explode like that.”

Daisy was still speaking loudly but at least she wasn’t yelling. Robbie let go of her and Daisy moved to stand at his side, keeping one of his arms around her.

“Aside from trying to scare me to death, what are you doing?”

Obviously something with her powers and the pumpkins, Robbie could put that much together. 

“I uh, wanted to see if I could carve a pumpkin. With vibrations.”

Daisy dipped her head and Robbie picked a gob of stringy guts out of her hair. He had to shake his hand rapidly to finally get the stuff off, electing a giggle from Daisy. 

“You need some work on the craving part of that plan. But if I ever need pumpkin purée I know where to go.”

“Well, I was trying to liquefy the insides of the pumpkin. If you didn’t have to reach in and pull out the guts maybe you wouldn’t be such a baby about making Jack-o-lanterns.”

Daisy gave Robbie a nudge, knowing how much he hated cleaning out pumpkins.

“But surprise! Pumpkin guts and the whole pumpkin vibrate at about the same frequency and everything got liquefied. Which I kind of expected and why I was doing this outside.”

Looking around the yard Robbie was thankful that Daisy had had that much foresight, he would have been angry about this kind of mess inside. Not that he appreciated the mess being outside either. Or the noise that came with it. Drivebys and gang violence had gone down in the neighborhood thanks to Robbie, but the street was still empty of all people. He could spot the flicker of window curtains as people started to see if it was safe yet.

“Come on, back inside. You need to clean up and we got to find a better place for you to do this…”

Once dinner had been eaten and the dishes cleaned, Robbie picked out the best two pumpkins for carving and put the other five back in his car. He started tossing some more things in his car; a bag with some extra clothes for each of them, a couple of blankets, and a thermos filled with cocoa. Robbie didn’t answer any of Daisy’s questions, just telling her to wait and see.

With everything he could think of in the car, Robbie hustled Daisy out and the pair took off. He drove west towards the ocean and once Daisy accepted that no amount of questions would get Robbie to talk before he was ready, she lapsed into comfortable silence and watched the sun as it sank towards the ocean.

Robbie finally parked the Charger at a stretch of beach that never made the scenic tourist shots. The sand was a little too rocky and the waves a little too rough for most people to stop here. Daisy could see the remains of bonfires and could easily picture this spot as a perfect place for rowdy kids to hang out and party for a night and glanced over at Robbie. 

“What are we even doing here? Not that I don’t mind a night alone with you, but we could be having a Netflix and chill night back at your place.” 

Daisy suggestively raised her eyebrows and Robbie let out a snort before getting out of the car. 

“Bullshit. We’d watch Hocus Pocus again and you’ve already said there’s no hanky-panky during that.”

Robbie popped the trunk open and started pulling the pumpkins out as Daisy joined him. He handed the pumpkin in hand to her and stole a kiss while she playfully scowled at him. 

“You wanted to mess around with pumpkins and your powers, now you can do it without scaring the neighborhood or covering my yard in questionable gunk.”

“And what are you going to do?”

Daisy hugged the pumpkin to her chest and Robbie could already see how she wanted to protest doing this, like the chance to sit and do nothing for once was some kind of torture for Robbie. He turned Daisy towards the open beach.

“Hopefully get a good video of you blowing a pumpkin up on yourself. Maybe start a fire on purpose. If nothing else I’ll have a great view to enjoy.”

He gave Daisy’s ass a smack, as much as he loved a nice sunset over the ocean, his girlfriend’s butt was pretty amazing. Daisy knew that too and added an exaggerated sway to her hips as she walked far enough away down the beach that he wouldn’t get hit by the inevitable rain of pumpkin guts.

While Daisy did her thing with the pumpkins, Robbie cleaned some of the sand away from the bonfire pit before coxing the Rider to not be a killjoy. He relit the bones of the last bonfire with hellfire before grabbing one of the blankets from the car and spreading it on the ground to sit on while he relaxed and watched Daisy. 

The sun sank below the horizon, illuminating the remains of the three pumpkins that had met their end before Daisy gave up and plopped down on the blanket with him. Robbie wiped a smudge of orange off her face before handing the thermos of cocoa over to her. She accepted it and curled up against him as she took a drink.

“It’s too dark to do anything else with the pumpkins.”

Robbie ran a hand through Daisy’s hair, picking a seed out of it and glancing back at the two pumpkins they had left.

“You actually having any luck at trying to carve them?”

“No, the vibrations spread out the farther they are from me so it just keeps making them burst. Maybe if I was touching it, but then it would just explode even closer to me. And I don’t think I have enough delicate control to pull it off just yet…

Robbie nodded along to what Daisy was saying, knowing it was mostly just her thinking out loud. She didn’t talk a lot about the specifics of her powers with him, he wasn’t one of the science twins who got the technical aspects of her powers nor could he relate to the excitement of exploring her abilities.

At least not most of the time.

“So what you’re saying is you’re going to leave me with two more pumpkins to do something with.”

“Yes Robbie, you poor thing. You’re going to have to suck it up and carve a pumpkin or two yourself.”

Daisy lightly elbowed him in the ribs and Robbie retaliated by tickling her until she threatened to dump the cocoa on him. He pulled Daisy into his lap, nuzzling at her neck and leaving gentle kisses as she caught her breath from the laughter.

“Screw that, I already told you and Gabe that I’m not putting my hands in pumpkins this year.”

Robbie wrapped his arms around Daisy before standing up and taking her with him. She shrieked in his grasp, struggling to break free before giving up and going limp as if carrying her dead weight around would deter him. 

“So overdramatic.”

Robbie grumbled as he set Daisy down on the hood of his car. She couldn’t even muster up a fake look of annoyance over the smile she was wearing. Robbie leaned down, resting his forehead against Daisy’s as he took a moment to enjoy her happiness before he felt her hands on his face. Her fingers were light as they traced around his mouth and Robbie realized he must have had a similar smile to Daisy’s on his own face.

“For hating pumpkins so much you sure seem to be enjoying yourself, Reyes.”

She leaned up and kissed him, the taste of chocolate making her even sweeter under his lips. It was hard not to turn this into a teenage makeout session and Robbie gave Daisy’s low lip a nip as he pulled back and picked up one of the remaining pumpkins. Daisy raised an eyebrow at him and the pumpkin.

“I know I said I’m willing to try a lot of things but I’m going to have to hard pass on whatever kinky shit you want to do with that.”

Robbie scowled and Daisy grinned, first at Robbie then at the pumpkin as hellfire flames came to life over its orange skin. 

“That’s not- why would I- No. Just. No.”

Daisy covered her mouth to muffle her giggles over Robbie getting flustered. 

“Alright, alright, you don’t want to fuck a pumpkin. What do you want to do with it.”

The flames on the pumpkin grew brighter and Robbie bounced it in his hand.

“Well I was going to see if you wanted to blow up a flaming pumpkin but now I don’t know.”

Daisy was suddenly pressed against his side, her head resting on Robbie’s shoulder as she batted her eyes at him. Maybe he could have resisted that but not the fingers that started to stroke the back of his neck, threading into the hair at the base of his skull. Robbie couldn’t help but lean into the familiar and soothing gesture.

“Robbie?”

“Hmm?”

“You wanna light some pumpkins on fire and blow them into little chunks over the ocean?”

He looked over at her, the flickering flames illuminating Daisy’s devilish grin. 

“Ok.”

She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before sliding off the Charger and Robbie grabbed the second pumpkin before walking closer to the water. 

“How far away can you vibrate a pumpkin to death?”

“Don't know, how far can you throw one?”

“Don't know.”

The pair looked over at each other, barely contained childish joy bubbling just under the surface at the prospect of senseless destruction. It wasn't often either of them could just play and have fun when they both carried the weight of the world on their shoulders.

Robbie eyed the pumpkin in his hand, eyes going amber as he poured more hellfire into it before pulling his arm back. He looked to Daisy, waiting until she gave him a nod before putting that super strength to use and flinging the pumpkin out over the ocean. Daisy let out a whistle as they watched how far out it went, waiting until the pumpkin has reached the peak of its arch and started to fall back to earth. While he could feel the rattle of her powers in his bones, it took longer for those vibrations to reach their target. The small ball of fire exploded into smaller chunks of fire and without even looking at each other, Robbie and Daisy high fived as the burning bits of pumpkin hit the waves and bobbed on the surface continuing to burn. 

Daisy was already picking up the other pumpkin and shoving it into Robbie's hands. 

“Not so far this time. Oh! Throw it higher instead of farther.”

She was already rubbing her hands together in anticipation and Robbie couldn't help but chuckle at Daisy and her bossiness. He charged the pumpkin up good before throwing it upward.

“Jez Robbie, I said don’t throw it out _as_ far.”

Daisy nudged him as it became clear the pumpkin was barely going to arch out over the water.

“What do you think I am, some kind of football player?”

“Mm yes, once in a dream.”

Daisy paused and Robbie wasn’t sure if it was because she was aiming or reminiscing.

“Soccer player[[2](%E2%80%9C#note2%E2%80%9D)] though. Part time secret agent. You took off your shirt a lot. Definitely a top five dream.”

The pumpkin finally started to fall and Daisy took her shot. The pumpkin exploded in a burst of fire and glowing embers that could have been mistaken for a firework. The larger chunks of the shell burned brightly as fell into the ocean while the seeds and stringy bits were a glowing mist drifting down more slowly. For a little while, a patch of the ocean glowed with hellfire and Robbie and Daisy leaned into one another as they watched the hellfire slowly burn out. 

Even when the iridescent glow of hellfire had been swallowed by the ocean, the couple continued to stand there, arms looped around one another with neither ready to break the moment just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Don’t worry, it’s a football joke. And so hard for me as a Denver Broncos fan to write  [ [return to text](%E2%80%9C#return1%E2%80%9D) ]
> 
> 2It’s another futbol joke about Matador [ [return to text](%E2%80%9C#return2%E2%80%9D) ]
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always welcomed! You can also hit me up on tumblr at soulofevil


End file.
